The present invention relates to a connection device for an electrical arrangement shielded by an electrically conductive wall of a housing, including a plastic contact-carrier member that is insertable into an opening of the wall and a plurality of contact elements mounted on the contact-carrier member and piercing the contact carrier member transversely of the wall.
Connection devices of this type are used in many fields, including motor vehicles. Particularly when used in the motor vehicles, it is important that such connection devices not only be mechanically tight in order to avert soiling, but also that they assure adequate electromagnetic shielding of the electrical arrangement, with a view to freedom from electrical interference. These requirements are not optimally met by prior art connection devices. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connection device of the type referred to that assures both complete mechanical sealing and complete electromagnetic shielding.